<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hate Mine, But Love Yours by nvrcominghome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141431">Hate Mine, But Love Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvrcominghome/pseuds/nvrcominghome'>nvrcominghome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Paramore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvrcominghome/pseuds/nvrcominghome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Taylor's 31st birthday and big surprise they downplayed the hell out of it. (I wonder who was behind that decision.) So, since both she and Taylor have birthdays within the next ten days, I decided to write fics about both of them attempting to downplay their own while going above and beyond to uplift the others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayley Williams &amp; Taylor York, Hayley Williams/Taylor York</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Happy Birthday, Taylor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A couple of days late, sure. But given that we know virtually nothing about how this day went down, I felt inclined to get a little creative with it. Hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Almost Noon:</b>
</p><p>"They're gonna hate me for this." Hayley worried, her finger hovering above the "Share" button on the band's Instagram account.</p><p>"Please, they love you. I doubt they'll get too riled up over it."</p><p>He was probably right, Hayley thought, but she was still inclined to be concerned about the fan's reactions to her post. Her birthday message was minimal, impersonal. She didn't even use a new photo of him.</p><p>She was aware that with every mention of Taylor fans would be itching for more, for any extra details pertaining to the nature of their relationship. If she revealed a location, they would ask if she was with him alone. If she mentioned a conversation with him, they'd want to know if it led to a profession of love, even a kiss.</p><p>This post, with its generic caption and recycled image, wouldn't cut it for much of Paramore's dedicated and inquisitive followers.</p><p>However, all it took was a single glance at the beautiful man that lay next to her in bed, shirtless with rustled dark curls covering his eyes, for her worries to vanish.</p><p>What does it matter to us, she concluded as she hit "Share" before placing her phone face-down on Taylor's nightstand.</p><p>Hayley gazed longingly at him, at the man she truly had all to herself.</p><p>"I know they probably wanted more, but it's none of their business. They know about us anyway, right?" She continued.</p><p>"Exactly, thanks, Hayles. You know I really hate making a big deal out of my birthday. It doesn't deserve that attention. I'm not worth all the trouble." He attempted to play off casually.</p><p>"That's not true." Hayley muttered under her breath.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I said it's not true, and that you will be getting showered with attention today." She promised she rested her hand on his bare chest, a smirk appearing on her lips. "And to start, we're still not done with your first present. Come here, T." She purred as she shifted her body so that she straddled him.</p><p>"Oh, there's more?" His hands traced up and down her thighs. "I'm still processing the opening act." He teased as his thumb rose to wipe the corner of her mouth.</p><p>Her face blushed a deep shade of scarlet, contrasting with the sly smile still present on her lips.</p><p>"Can't wait till I can wake you up like that every day, birthday boy." She hinted before leaning for another kiss. "There's plenty more where that came from today." </p><p>
  <b>Early Evening:</b>
</p><p>"Hayles, why do we only go to that place once a year? We should go there every day if you ask me." Taylor chuckled as he and his girlfriend walked up the quiet driveway of his home after a lovely dinner.</p><p>His smile faded as he noticed the anxious look on Hayley's face. "Is something wrong? You haven't said a word the entire ride back."</p><p>"No." She quickly denied. "Nothing's wrong at all."</p><p>Taylor was momentarily convinced until he reached his front door. Something about her demeanor coupled with her promises of attention earlier gave it all away. Stopping in his tracks, he turned around to see Hayley breathing rapidly.</p><p>"There's a group of people waiting inside for me, isn't there?"</p><p>Hayley couldn't contain her smile, "Maybe..."</p><p>He let out a heavy sigh as he unlocked his front door and creaked it open.</p><p>The crisp silence of the seemingly vacant living room was serene, made all the better with how the warm light of the setting sun shone through the windows to paint his surroundings. He took in the view for a second, for he figured this was his final moment of peace for a while.</p><p>"I know about the ambush, guys. You all can come out now." He declared calmly.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Taylor!" a small crowd of his close friends roared as they emerged from their hiding places - food, presents, and decorations in-hand.</p><p>"Thanks guys..." He uttered awkwardly, though Taylor had to admit that he admired their continued enthusiasm even after he had ruined his own surprise.</p><p>What ensued was an evening of pleasant enough festivities lasting well after the sun's disappearance under the horizon. He drank, smoked, and talked about typical Taylor things with his friends: music, football, and more music.</p><p>While discussing a producing gig with Dan outside, Hayley walks out to announce that they've brought out the cake.</p><p>Taylor trudges back into his house to reluctantly greet an ornate chocolate cake lit with several candles, the smiling faces all concentrated on him both relaxing and heightening his stress.</p><p>They began singing their rendition of "Happy Birthday" and even Hayley with the voice of an angel could make the song any less corny.</p><p>Taylor was getting himself excited for a delicious slice of cake, but it was clear that his friends had other plans. Yes, he dreaded, it was time for speeches.</p><p>As Zac cleared his throat to speak, Taylor once again felt a tension stirring inside him. He never had an issue speaking to each of his friends individually, but all of them turning their attention to him (not his music, not his girlfriend, him) left his mind on-edge. Hayley sensed that he was uncomfortable and wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissing his back and whispering "I love you."</p><p>She always worked wonders, Taylor thought as he felt his nerves begin to settle.</p><p>"Taylor, we're all here because you've proven yourself to be the most fascinating, passionate, and loyal friend a person could have...and because your little girlfriend there wouldn't take no for an answer." The whole room laughed at Hayley's proud grin. </p><p>"No, but seriously, T, you're one of my favorite people in the whole world, and it's an absolute privilege to hear you talk about the things you love. You don't talk that much otherwise, so it makes us feel like we're part of an elite, special audience when you open up about your passions to us. We love you, T."</p><p>Taylor felt his eyes start to well up with tears as he thanked Zac for his kind words. The entire room enjoyed their cake before a  round of shots and drunken antics. </p><p>Eventually, after some sobering up, the guests began to empty out of his house to head home for the night, leaving Hayley as his only company. </p><p>
  <b>Near Midnight:</b>
</p><p>Like on the many nights where only they reside together, they found themselves playing around in his piano room, toying with potential melodies on the custom guitars he leaves out in case she comes over. </p><p>It was evident that Hayley couldn't focus on her musical improvisations, she had something to get off her chest. </p><p>"Hey, T. About the part, I'm sorry that I sprung that all on you. I understand the attention can make you nervous, but I always hear you telling yourself that you don't mean much and don't deserve celebration." Hayley herself felt tears in her eyes this time. </p><p>"That is so, so far from the truth, T, and I wanted to take advantage of the one day a year where even you couldn't come up with an excuse to avoid being the center of attention." She joked softly. </p><p>"I wanted to show you that we think you're worth every bit of attention you get, and that you're one of the most amazing men we know." She smiled as Taylor put down his guitar and pulled her into his lap, embracing her. </p><p>"Certainly the most amazing man I know."</p><p>Touched, Taylor leaned in to give her a deep, lingering kiss on her lips. They savored the moment before he spoke again. </p><p>"Don't be sorry, Hayles. Tonight was really nice, thanks for wanting to make my birthday special." He kissed her cheek. </p><p>"I do prefer this, though, just you and me doing what we always...do." Taylor paused mid-sentence as his eyes darted towards Hayley's chest, noticing a bit of red lace peeking out from underneath her v-neck sweater. </p><p>"Uh, Hayles." A sinister smile crept upon his face. "What's that?"</p><p>"About goddamn time you noticed!" She teased. </p><p>"That didn't answer my question. Don't tell me this whole evening was just a ploy to get to an encore of this morning." Taylor chuckled as he tightened his hold of her. </p><p>"Damn, you always see right through me, T." She joined in his laugher. Taylor was certainly not complaining. </p><p>He picked them up off the floor, Hayley's legs wrapped around her waist. "It's because you're awful at subtlety, my love. You can't keep your composure." </p><p>"We'll see who can't keep their composure when you see the rest of this set, birthday boy." Hayley teased as let her sweater fall to reveal more of her lingerie. </p><p>Taylor flashed her a wicked grin before kissing her all the way up the stairs to his bedroom door. Loving where today had ended up, he wondered if perhaps he didn't mind a bit of attention after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy Birthday, Hayley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This time last year, I published my first Tayley fic in the early hours of Hayley's 31st birthday - who knew the bomb she would drop on us all later that day! While she didn't try to outcompete that this year, I still think the orange hair reveal is one for the books, and one I chose to feature heavily in this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sunrise:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hayley kicked herself for waking up so early, especially on the day she was the most entitled to sleep in. But alas, early mornings had become a force of habit. </p><p>She had fallen into the routine of watching the sunrise, making her tea and perching herself on the outdoor chair to start her day. And she liked it that way. It was just one of the things about getting older. </p><p>She rose out of bed and waltzed to her bathroom, washing her face in the sink to then dry off. She then caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. </p><p><i>32....</i> she thought.</p><p>Instead of the dread or despair many feel as the years soar by, Hayley felt pride. While marveling at her newly auburn locks, she thought of herself over a decade ago. Of that Hayley sporting that same shade while strutting around their small town, bragging to everyone she knew about her new band and all the places she knew they'd go. </p><p>That confidence had withered over the years, seemingly becoming more scarce with each passing year. Often in these recent adult times, the doubt had consumed her to the point where she could no longer hide behind the vivid curtain that did all the talking for her. </p><p>But today, her own image encapsulated her. She looked so much like...<i>herself.</i> Like <i>Hayley</i>, but wiser, as if her reflection was what little Hayley hoped she would grow up to be. </p><p>The blonde detour has seen travel for years now, and while she had become fond of both how it suited her and the needed introspection it inspired, she was happy to set herself back on her original path. </p><p>Although, with the sight of Taylor still sound asleep in her bed behind her, Hayley also accepted that there was much to love in the unexpected.</p><p>She admired his long, grown-out curls, like the ones he used to boast years ago. They were both relics of earlier times. </p><p>Taylor began to toss in bed, causing Hayley to decide that skipping her routine was best as he was going to wake up soon. She would never risk losing out on the deep, breathy voice he has when he first wakes up. Not in a million years. </p><p>She eased herself back under the covers, and within seconds his eyes began to flutter open before focusing on the woman next to him. </p><p>"Morning, birthday girl." he said in that sexy, sleepy voice. It took a lot of control on Hayley's part to pounce and earn her first present of the day. "How long have you been awake?"</p><p>"About fifteen minutes."</p><p>Taylor's face showed disappointment before he leaned over to wrap his arm around her torso. "Sorry, Hayles. I would've loved to have woken you up." He gently kissed down her neck and shoulder. "Especially given how you always wake me up on my birthday."</p><p>"Well don't you worry, T. We have plenty of time for that today." She smiled as she shifted to lay on top of him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunset:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"I've really missed you all day." Hayley said over to Taylor in the driver's street, cruising through the Nashville hills and golden skies. </p><p>"I missed you too, Hayles. It must be hard being so popular." he teased. </p><p>Part of her despised spending so much time of her birthday away from Taylor, but the truth was that she did have a multitude of friends and family members to visit. Current circumstances meant she couldn't have them all congregate in one place, so joining everyone was a day's long trip. </p><p>Taylor himself wasn't up for all that socializing and opted to spend his time preparing a picnic for them under the tree of their favorite outdoor park. </p><p>They parked at the bottom of a hill and hiked up to the top where a beautiful oak tree stood tall over the horizon. The sky was a painted mural of pinks, oranges, and gold, distractingly beautiful. Taylor set the blanket down and opened up the basket. </p><p>The food Taylor had packed looked amazing. Vegan sandwiches, fresh pasta salad, diced mango slices for dessert, and the finest bottle of wine Hayley had ever seen. She watched as he placed everything perfectly and how extensively he packed, even bringing two cushions from home rest against the tree. Hayley loved something as simple as setting up a picnic was so meticulous to him.  </p><p>The food was delicious (Hayley was doubtful of when he said he made it all himself), made even better with the sight of the setting sun before them, her head against his shoulder and his arm around her. </p><p>After getting lost in the moment, Hayley noticed that Taylor occasionally glanced at her and had not stopped smiling for the past few minutes. </p><p>"What're you smiling about, T?"</p><p>"Your hair, I just love it so much."</p><p>"Really? Thought you had a thing for the blonde."</p><p>"Oh trust me, Hayles, I do." He assured with heavy flirtation. "But something about that shade of red. It's the color you had around the time we started out as a band. When I first started crushing on you." </p><p>She nestled herself against him further, cheeks blushing pink. </p><p>"I look at us right now, a picnic with only you and me, and it's like I'm living out what I've always wanted to do since all those years ago: taking out that cute redhead I was in a band with."</p><p>The single tear that fell down her face landed silently on her hand, which was immediately taken by his own. Hayley felt guilt for viewing her relationship with Taylor as an unplanned twist as he had clearly not felt the same. She was always the one for him. </p><p>The lull she had set herself in, heart gushing with love, was interrupted as she noticed Taylor reaching into his pocket. </p><p>Hayley's heartbeat accelerated, wondering how she failed to notice the outline of a small square molding his left pocket. </p><p>
  <i>God, is this really happening? Is he really going to do it on this hillside? On my birthday?</i>
</p><p>just as it felt that she was about to implode, Taylor pulled out a small tin box. No ring in sight.</p><p>"Would you like a mint? Figured those sandwiches didn't do our breaths too good."</p><p>Hayley was reluctant to consider the breath she let out as a sigh of relief, for she truly had no clue of her reaction if Taylor had done what she thought he was about to do. </p><p>
  <i>Well, no proposal. That's...okay? But mints. There will be kissing.</i>
</p><p>Right now, with her nerves calming and love flooding her senses, she liked that just as much. </p><p>"Pretty sure mine tastes like mango." She did not want to wait.</p><p>"Let's see." Taylor whispered as he leaned in to meet his lips with hers. </p><p>The kiss was soft but passionate, one of Taylor's hands cupping her face with the other on her hip. They moved together in a delicate rhythm, sweet sounds occasionally escaping both. </p><p>Their gentle pace did not last, however, as they each grew more frantic with their movements. Their breaths heavier, their actions more desperate. </p><p>Taylor kissed her firmly and slipped his hand under the hem of her dress. His finger brushed her core, causing her breath to hitch. Satisfied, he pulled his mouth away. </p><p>"I wonder what else tastes sweet." He said with a wicked grin in a tone as dark as his eyes. "Lie down, Hayley."</p><p>She did as she was told and laid her back against the soft blanket bellow, resting her head on the pillow she'd sat against. Hayley smiled to herself, now realizing the true reason he packed them in the first place. </p><p>After spreading her legs, Taylor slowly, methodically kissed up her thighs before hooking his fingers around her panties and pulling them down.  He hiked her dress up to above her hips, letting his heavy breath tingle on her skin before he brought his mouth into contact. </p><p>Hayley reveled in the ecstasy brought by his tongue, and in such a beautiful setting nonetheless. What an amazing man she had between her legs, she thought. </p><p>
  <i>What an amazing husband he'd be.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Moonlight:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Taylor's smug smile on the drive back was perhaps her favorite part of the drive, scenery and songs be damned. </p><p>Once they arrived back at her house, Taylor opened the door and immediately covered Hayley's eyes. </p><p>The familiar nervousness (or perhaps excitement) in Hayley's chest formed again as she was guided towards her laundry room. Her heart began to race just as it did on the top of that hill.</p><p>
  <i>Was that a fakeout earlier? Is this the real proposal? Is there a sign waiting for me?</i>
</p><p>"Okay, open your eyes." He said as their footsteps halted. Through her hands she could see that the room was candle-lit, arousing her romantic signifiers even further. Gingerly, she lowered her hands from her face.</p><p>What sat before was a custom black guitar with a design Hayley recognized immediately: modeled after the one played by John Wilkinson and Elvis Presley when they first started their TCB band - a reference to one of her favorite tattoos. </p><p>"Happy birthday, Hayley." he said in a gentle voice. </p><p>It had not occurred to Hayley that she had not yet received a birthday gift from Taylor. Everything he's ever done for her was more than enough, he'd never need to buy anything for her again. But Taylor and his attention to detail, it always left her speechless. </p><p>"So, do you like it?"</p><p>"I love it so much, T! Thank you!" She turned around to give him a giant hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm so bringing it whenever we tour next."</p><p>"You're gonna start shredding on Paramore songs?"</p><p>"Afraid I'll outshine you?" she teased.</p><p>"That's the thing, I know you will." </p><p>She wanted to correct him and assure him he was the best guitarist she'd ever met, but the sweetness in his tone and the way he completely believed in her left her not wanting to spoil the moment. After all, like during their dinner, Hayley still felt the same sense of reuptake as her body calmed from the anticipation once more. </p><p>"Your surprises, T. You'll be the death of me."</p><p>Taylor's relaxed expression transformed into perplexion. "What do you mean?" </p><p>"Well, uh, during our picnic this afternoon after you told me that being with me is all you ever wanted and reached into your pocket..." her levels of embarrassment as Taylor's face remained oblivious. </p><p>"I thought you were going to propose to me."</p><p>Taylor raised his eyebrows and said nothing for a moment, finally letting out an "Oh." </p><p>"Yeah, you kinda had me on edge for a moment. And just now with this gift, you're just so...romantic." She lightly punched his arm.</p><p>"It would've been very nice, though, with the speech and the sunlight or the 'close your eyes' and the candles. Very corny but I would've loved it." </p><p>Taylor chuckled as he approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She then placed her own arms around his neck. </p><p>"Trust me, Hayley, it's going to be a lot better than either of those."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that's all I have for 2020! Thanks to everyone for the support you've shown me on every platform I've used. This year left a lot to be desired, but at least it gave us the confirmation that Hayley and Taylor are stronger than ever. May 2021 bring us Paramore - one featuring a public couple.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I'm in the minority on this but I love their endearing, tedious failed secrecy. Happy birthday, Taylor! Hopefully, next year things won't be so secretive anymore.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>